J'ai pourtant tout fait
by tatunette
Summary: Suite de POV, un très très léger slash, mais pas de lemon pour le moment mais à suivre. une petite note en ligne.
1. J'ai pourtant tout fait

Un petit One shot. Léger slash. Les Homophobes, passez votre chemin.  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait... Je voulais qu'il m'aime, je me suis offerte à lui, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
Tania, ça va ?  
  
Ça c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley. Tania, c'est moi. Tania Mythe, élève de septième année à Poudlard.  
  
Tania ? dit une autre voix inquiète.  
  
Voilà Hermione, ma meilleure amie. Elle, Ron et ... je les connais depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Les garçons ont sauvé Hermione d'une mort certaine (duel avec un troll des cavernes adulte dans les toilettes des filles) et moi... s'il n'avait pas été là tous les trois, je ne serais plus ici pour vous parler. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je me serais faite dévorer par le chien à trois tètes du couloir du troisième étage.  
  
TANIA !! cria presque une troisième voix. Oui, oui, ça va. Je planais, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va.  
  
Le jeune homme qui vient de crier, c'est Harry, Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu. Et on ne compte plus le nombre de fois !!! Jusqu'à il y a peu, il était également mon meilleur ami. Il ne sait pas que son statut à changer. Il le saura un jour. Je l'aime autant que je le déteste.  
  
Mon cœur t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette t'es sure que ça va ? Demande une quatrième voix qui se voulait neutre, mais dont le timbre laissait paraître la crainte. C'est la voix de Drago, Drago Malefoy, ma raison de vivre, le dernier arrivé des « Maraudeurs des temps modernes » comme aime à nous appeler Dumbledore. Oui, oui, Dray, promit !! Je réfléchissais... à mon devoir de Potions, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu sais que je me débrouille plutôt bien, proposa t'il d'un air satisfait.  
  
Merde, piégée !! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?? Ah ! Trouvé !!  
  
Non mon amour, tu sais bien que quand on bosse ensemble... enfin tu sais... on arrive jamais à aller au bout...  
  
Gagné !! Il rougit. J'adore quand il rougit, c'est trop mignon.  
  
Je vais aller dans mon dortoir pour bosser un peu, ok ? Ok ! Me répondent-ils d'une seule voix.  
  
J'embrasse Dray, fais un signe amical de la main à Ron et Hermione, fais un câlin à Harry et quitte la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef. Il n'y a personne, très bien. Je vais avoir la paix. Pauvre Harry ! Toujours tout seul. Hermione et Ron sont ensemble, Drake et moi aussi. Et lui est tout seul. Mais ça ne durera pas, je le sais. Il est amoureux. Je le sais. Et ça me fait mal de savoir de qui. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Drago. Drago, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi sur cette terre. Bien sur, j'adore mes parents, j'aime sincèrement Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais Drago... Si on m'avait dit il n'y a ne serait-ce que deux ans, que Drago deviendrait la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, j'aurais rit de bon cœur. Il était notre ennemi juré, nos seules conversations n'étaient que mesquinerie, moqueries et insultes. Mais lorsque la guerre a vraiment commencé, il n'a pas hésité un instant, et il s'est rangé du côté de la lumière, jouant un double jeu. Il espionnait son père et ses acolytes Serpentards pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il a risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois. Lors de la bataille finale, il s'est sacrifié. Deux fois de suite. Pour nous sauver. La première pour secourir Harry de la baguette de Bellatrix, et la deuxième pour me tirer des griffes de son père. Il l'a tué avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras et de sombrer dans le coma. C'est ce jour là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Nous avons ensuite tous appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier, même si Ron à été plus obtus et à eu plus de mal à l'accepter. Puis Dray et moi sommes sortis ensemble. Ça fait un an et six mois aujourd'hui. Au début, il avait l'air heureux...  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
Et petit à petit, ça s'est dégradé. Je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il ferrait tout pour moi. Seulement... il m'aime comme une amie, ou comme une sœur. Une amie ou une sœur avec laquelle il coucherait. Et je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas. Ou plutôt qu'il n'apprécie plus...  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
Quand se rendra t'il compte de l'évidence ? Quand se rendra t'il compte qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Enfin je veux dire qu'il ne m'Aime pas. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre et quoique je fasse, je ne pourrai pas lui faire oublier. Je ne pourrai jamais le satisfaire. Je sais que quand il me fait l'amour, il pense à « l'autre ». Je sais que quand il me fait l'amour, il ferme les yeux et c'est un corps d'homme qu'il voit ! Un homme brun aux yeux émeraude. A quoi bon lutter ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui plaire, mais son cœur est à Harry Potter... mon meilleur ennemi.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait. Une petite review pour me dire si un autre One shot sur le même sujet mais avec un POV Drago vous intéresse. Merci Bisous ( 


	2. J'ai pourtant tout fait POV Drago

Et voilà la tite suite.  
  
RAR :  
  
Florinette : je te remercie de m'avoir reviewer ( ça fait plaisir (  
  
Lila Flow : j'espère que ce petit bout à suivre va te plaire. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ca fait plaisir :$  
  
Elleag : alors ma « serial critiqueuse » :p merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer. Comme vous pouvez le voir vous êtes les trois seules. Alors merci  
  
Et continuez (  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
Tania ça va ?  
  
Voilà ce qui m'a fait sortir de ma rêverie. C'est Ron.  
  
Tania ?  
  
Cette fois c'est Hermione, décidément. C'est vrai que Tania a l'air bizarre. Je me demande à quoi elle pense.  
  
TANIA !! crie presque une troisième voix. Oui, oui, ça va. Je planais, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va.  
  
Et Voilà Harry... Ahhh !!! Harry !!! Je... non arrête Drago, ne pense pas à lui... pense à Tania, regarde, elle a l'air perdue.  
  
Mon cœur t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette t'es sure que ça va ? Je lui demande, en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus neutre et détachée possible. Oui, oui, Dray, promit !! Je réfléchissais... à mon devoir de Potions, me répond-elle. Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu sais que je me débrouille plutôt bien.  
  
Ca fait un peu présomptueux mais bon, j'ai envie de l'aider, elle n'a jamais été douée en potion, et j'ai bien envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle... il le faut... pour m'éviter de penser.  
  
Non mon amour, tu sais bien que quand on bosse ensemble... enfin tu sais... on arrive jamais à aller au bout...  
  
Merde, je rougis maintenant. Faut dire qu'elle a pas tors, on fini irrévocablement par faire l'amour, et elle a vraiment besoin de bosser.  
  
Je vais aller dans mon dortoir pour bosser un peu, ok ? Ok !  
  
On passe trop de temps ensemble rire intérieur on a répondu la même chose en même temps c'est fou ça !! Elle m'embrasse, c'est doux sucré et délicat. J'aime vraiment sa façon de m'embrasser, seulement... Non, j'aime, c'est tout. Arrête Dray. Je la regarde faire un signe à Ron et à Hermione, faire un câlin à Harry. Ils s'aiment ces deux là. Tania le considère comme son frère. Il faut dire qu'il l'a protégée et sauvée plusieurs fois. Et lui qui n'a pas de famille, la considère comme sa petite sœur. Ils peuvent passer des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre au coin du feu, en silence, juste à se rassurer de la présence de l'autre. Elle sort, elle est belle et élégante. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux sont marrons, mais leur contour extérieur est d'un vert profond. Elle est le plus souvent habillée de noir, ce qui la rend encore plus fine. Elle a une démarche féline et envoûtante. C'est la plus belle femme de cette terre. Et ce qui la rend encore plus sexy et séduisante, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je l'aime. Pourtant...  
  
Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, m'entends- je dire. Ok, a tout', me répondent-ils.  
  
Je me demande si c'est une impression, ou si Tania passe moins de temps avec Harry en ce moment. Elle a peut-être deviné... Non ça ne peut pas être possible. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Et de toutes façons... Pourtant il faudra bien un jour que je m'avoue à moi-même ce que je sais depuis si longtemps maintenant. Et il faudra bien que je l'avoue à Tania et à Harry, et aux autres. Mais suis-je près ? Suis-je près à me faire jeter par Harry ? Suis-je près à rompre avec Tania ? Je l'aime, j'en suis sur. Mais je ne suis plus sur de l'aimer comme elle m'aime. Je crois que l'amour que je lui porte est plus un amour fraternel. Il fait bon dehors, le temps est agréable en ce moment. Il y a même quelques élèves qui se baignent. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Pendant de nombreuses années, nous nous sommes détesté, Harry, Tania, Hermione, Ron et moi. Je les enviais d'être ensemble tous les quatres alors que moi j'étais tout seul. Enfin, j'avais Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini. Mais ce n'étaient pas des amis. Je savais à quoi il se destinaient, et je ne voulais pas les suivre sur la voix de Voldemort. Il était hors de question que je tue pour ce taré. C'est pour ça, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient et que je n'aurai jamais que je les détestais, et que je leur en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs. Et ils me le rendaient bien. Et lorsque Dumbledore est venu me voir pour me demander d'espionner mes « amis » et ma « famille » je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. J'ai failli me faire prendre plusieurs fois, mais Sev était là pour moi, à chaque fois. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et appris. Lors de la bataille finale, quand j'ai vu que Bellatrix s'en prenait à Harry, je me suis précipité pour le sauver. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure. Pas si tôt, pas du tout. Il devait sauver le monde, et ensuite, il devait me pardonner pour toutes ces années où je l'avais fait souffrir. Ensuite, j'ai vu Tania, mon père, il allait la tuer. J'ai sauté sur mon père, je l'ai frappé. Il m'a écarté d'un coup de baguette et m'a soumis au Doloris. J'ai eu le temps de le tuer juste avant qu'il ne nous tue tous les deux. Je me suis effondré dans les bras de Tania, et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience j'ai vu son visage d'ange, et c'est là que je l'ai aimé. Quand j'ai rouverts les yeux, elle était là, avec son sourire d'ange. Ça fait un an et six moi que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui.  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait...  
  
Au début, tout était rose, c'est sur. Au début je l'aimais. C'est certain. Au début, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon amour pour...  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait pour la rendre heureuse. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je sais qu'elle est triste. Je crois qu'elle a tout compris. Oui, elle a tout compris. Elle a compris que j'imagine un autre corps que le sien quand je ferme les yeux, elle a compris que mon cœur est ailleurs, elle a compris que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra pas me rendre vraiment heureux. Elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me satisfaire. Et pourtant Merlin sait que je l'aime. Tania, crois moi, je t'aime. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux.  
  
J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lutter contre le charme envoûtant de cet homme. Mais ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux émeraude, son corps parfait, sa peau halée ont eut raison de moi. Il a ravit mon cœur. A quoi bon lutter ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ne pas l'aimer, mais mon cœur est à Harry Potter... mon meilleur ennemi.  
  
Voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( J'ai l'intention de faire un POV Harry dites moi si ça vous intéresse. 


	3. POV Harry

Voilà la suite de mes POV, j'en ai déjà écrit plusieurs, mais comme je reçois très peu de review, je dois dire que ca ne me motive pas à uploader. Je prends cependant quelques minutes pour celles et ceux qui veulent lire la suite.

Voilà les réponses aux reviews :

Anhelo : **franchement sur ce coup la je suis impardonnable je n'avais même pas reviewé cette fic dont j'attends la suite avec impatience  
tu as le droit de me frapper si tu veux?!  
Zib anhelo**

non non, je ne veux pas te frapper, et comme tu es ma seule reviweuse pour ce chapitre, ca me donne l'occasion d'ecrire quelque chose. pour tant tu as dejà lu ce chapitre mais bon si tu pouvais me mettre une petite review quand même histoire que je me sente pas trop seule. Merci beaucoup calin

**Si seulement il savait.**

Si seulement il savait...

Je pense à lui chaque seconde. Il est évident que je pense également à Ron, Hermione et Tania, mais c'est différent. Je pense à Hermione comme une amie, à Ron comme un frère et Tania comme une sœur, mais... Mais lui c'est différent, il me hante, il hante mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit...

Tania, ça va ?

Ron... C'est vraiment le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver. Mais maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que Tania a une drôle de tête, ses yeux fixent un point dans le vide, elle a l'air complètement ailleurs. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est comme ça, je m'inquiète un peu.

Tania ?

C'est le tour de Hermione, avec son air sérieux dont elle ne se sépare pour ainsi dire jamais. C'est une jeune femme très jolie maintenant, et toujours aussi intelligente. Mais enfin, pourquoi elle répond pas Tania ? C'est vraiment inquiétant !

TANIA !!!

Et voilà ! Encore une fois, mon côté protecteur ressort et je me mets à crier !!!

Oui, oui, ça va ! Je planais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va.

Moué, elle est seulement à moitié convaincante là...

Mon cœur t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette t'es sure que ça va ?

La voix faussement neutre de Drago !! Comme si on n'avait pas décelé son inquiétude !! Pfff, « mon cœur »... il pourrait l'appeler autrement en public, il est pas obligé de cracher son bonheur à la tête des gens. C'est vrai ça, entre eux et leurs mots doux et les des deux autres toujours collés l'un à l'autres, je suis pas gâté quand même.

Oui, oui, Dray, promit !! Je réfléchissais... à mon devoir de Potions

Ah ah !! Très drôle Tania, à qui tu vas faire croire ça ? Si tu réfléchissais à ton devoir de potions, moi je fantasme sur Rusard.

Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu sais que je me débrouille plutôt bien.

Mon pauvre Dray ! Evidement, le seul à la croire, c'est toi !! En même temps, dès qu'on parle de potions, tous tes sens sont en éveils.

Non mon amour, tu sais bien que quand on bosse ensemble... enfin tu sais... on arrive jamais à aller au bout...

... On a pas besoin de savoir ce que vous faites de vos..., enfin bref, on n'a pas besoin de savoir !! Dray, si tu savais ce que ça peut être douloureux de vous voir et de vous entendre dire des choses pareilles ! Je voudrais tant que ce soit à moi que tu donnes des cours de potions !

Je vais aller dans mon dortoir pour bosser un peu, ok ?

Ok !

Wow, on passe trop de temps ensemble ! Tania sort. Comme d'hab' elle embrasse Dray, sous MES yeux, elle lui lance un regard amoureux qu'il lui rend... Mais pourquoi ELLE ? Elle fait ensuite un signe de la main à la bernicle et à son rocher, et me fait un câlin affectueux. Pendant que je suis dans ses bras, je sens l'odeur de Dray sur elle. Je ferme les yeux pour m'en enivrer, mais déjà elle me lâche et s'en va. Un coup d'œil frustré à Dray :

Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ok, a tout'.

Décidément, on a quand même assez peu de vocabulaire... Alors que les deux tourtereaux allaient reprendre la conversation, je décide de sortir à mon tour.

J'ai remarqué que Tania passe de moins en moins de temps avec moi depuis quelques temps, je me demande si elle sait. Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Mais alors elle comprendrait que je la hais autant que je l'aime, elle comprendrait vraiment que j'aime son amant, son amour.

Moi aussi j'étouffe, je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre, et me faufile par la Grosse Dame. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais voir Tania ou je vais faire un tour dans le parc ?

Je me demande si Dray a rejoint Tania. Oui, c'est certainement ce qu'il a du faire. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de tomber sur eux pendant leurs « ébats ». A chaque fois que je les surprends à s'embrasser, mon cœur est transpercé de part en part. Je me retiens difficilement de fondre en larmes. C'est donc pour ça que je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc plutôt, je parlerai à Tania plus tard, que je serai sur de la trouver seule.

Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Mon cœur balance entre deux sentiments ! Je veux que celle que je considère comme ma sœur soit heureuse, mais je ne peux rien faire contre mon amour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux du petit ami de ma sœur ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon âme soeur aime une personne que je ne peux détester ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il contre moi ? Pourquoi... ?

Si seulement il savait que le simple fait de le regarder me rempli de bonheur et de souffrance. Que le son de sa voix me calme, et m'apaise, et que chaque parcelle de mon corps appelle le sien. Que chacun de nos effleurements me fait frémir de plaisir et de douleur. Si seulement il savait que chaque jour sans lui est une torture pire que toutes celles que j'ai pu subir jusqu'ici.

Il fait bon dehors, il y a même quelques élèves qui se baignent. Ils ont l'air heureux... eux. Pourquoi suis-je le seul qui n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement aimer Ginny ? L'aimer comme elle m'aime, lui donner ce qu'elle attend de moi, la rendre heureuse et lui faire de beaux enfants. Pourquoi suis-je un homme qui aime les hommes ? Non, pas LES hommes, UN homme. Le seul homme que je ne peux pas avoir, le seul qui ne soit pas libre, le seul qui sort avec ma petite sœur, le seul dont je sois sur qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Depuis quand l'amitié s'est-elle transformée en amour ? Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cet amour tourne à l'obsession. Si seulement il savait que chaque nuit, dans mes rêves, il frémit sous mes doigts et il gémit sous mes caresses. Si seulement il savait que chaque nuit je me réveille et pleure en me rendant compte de son absence.

Si seulement il savait que je le vois partout et tout le temps, à chaque détour de couloir, dans chaque recoin du château... Près du saule pleureur... A côté des serres du Professeur Chourave... Sous le chêne auprès du lac... Dans la... Mais, il est vraiment sous le chêne, merde moi qui le pensais partit rejoindre Tania !

Il a l'air absent ! Ses yeux sont tristes et dans le vague, chaque muscle de son corps est tendu au maximum et ses doigts sont crispés sur sa robe. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a. Est-ce que je devrais aller le voir ? Est-ce que je dois l'approcher ? Est-ce que je peux l'enlacer ? Merde, sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'à lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Sans un mot, je m'accroupi en face de lui, lui soulève de menton dans un geste délicat et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mes lèvres s'approchent incontrôlablement des siennes, doucement, mais reprenant mes esprits, je bifurque juste à temps pour le prendre dans mes bras et essayer de faire passer cette étreinte pour une accolade amicale.

Dans mes bras, son corps se détend, et son souffle se fait plus régulier, plus calme. Mes doigts se mettent en mouvement pour parcourir son dos, le tissu se froisse sous mes caresses, et je sens mon amour retenir sa respiration.

C'est alors que trois mots que je ne peux retenir sortent de ma bouche dans un souffle :

Je t'aime

Voilà, je vous supplie de me mettre une ou deux review. Je demande pas grand-chose, juste un commentaire pour savoir que je ne poste pas inutilement sur 

Merci et Bisous à celles et ceux qui me lisent (s'il y en a)


	4. Note de l'auteure

Coucou tout le monde (enfin ceux qui me lisent :p). Je ne viens pas ici avec un nouveau chapitre parce que ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose étant donné que presque personne ne lit mes fics sur 

J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'acharner. En plus, j'ai déménagé et ai très peu accès à Internet et donc, ce n'est pas facile d'up loader... Comme je suis chez mes parents là, j'en profite pour vous communiquer cette note.

Mais comme j'ai quand même un ou deux lecteurs pour mes deux fics, je me propose d'envoyer par mail à celles et ceux qui le souhaitent la suite.

Pour « La septième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard », je peux l'envoyer en une seule fois, car cette fic est terminée.

Pour « J'ai pourtant tout fait », je peux vous envoyer les quelques autres chapitres que j'ai écrits (dont deux lemons). C'est à vous de voir.

Faites m'en la demande par review, ou vous me laisserez votre mail, et dans les plus brefs délais possibles, je vous enverrais ça. En imaginant bien sur que ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Voilà, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et pis bah aux autres aussi quand même.

Bisous à tout le monde.

Tatunette.


End file.
